The Red Dragon
This pasta is FAKE and not real in any way. Enjoy! -EAD (ElectroAaronDYnamix) Hello. I'm Aaron, or known as ElectroAaron. I'm sure everyone has heard of this unimplemented mob, which is the "Red Dragon". Now, I know everyone is wishing someday the Red Dragon is going to be released, but the reason it's NOT released yet, is about its dark secrets... I have this friend called JoBeastz, who is a big Minecraft fan. He sucked at PVP, and everyone teased him about it, but what they didn't knew is that he's really good at building and getting resorces quickly. One day, while I was reading Diary of a Wimpy Kid ''series, JoBeastz called me. My phone rang with loud music. I closed the book and picked up. "Hey, Aaron!" said JoBeastz. "How ya doing?" "Fine, Mr.Banana." I replied. He giggled and said he have something to show me. "Meet me in Minecraft, right now. It's very important." And with that he hung up. I put my phone on the side of my desk, and sat down my chair. "Okay, time for Minecraft again." I murmured to myself. I opened my PC, and the screen turned on. I smiled, and scrolled over to the Minecraft icon. I double-clicked it, and I was instantly greeted by the Mojang sign. It froze for a little, and I was now on the menu screen. But something seemed new. In the bottom left corner it says that I have updated Minecraft, and I remember not updating it. The message also says Notch added something, and it's up for the users to find out what is it. I shrugged and went over to the online servers. I saw JoBeastz's server online, and I joined in. I spawned in his house, where he was waiting for me. He and I built it 2 months ago, and it's still here. YO Yolo Found the new update? Ye. What is it? They added a new dragon. lol yea right. Its tru Then where we supposed to find it? I dunno, the Ender dragon's egg? Probably. Wanna go to the End and find out? Hell yea So I gave JoBeastz some Ender eyes, and told him to lead the way. He grunted and threw the first Ender eye. It flew towards, and suddenly, turned north. We followed it, until the last eye went towards to the bottom of the sea. Welp, it's definately under there ya Let's go diggin boi JoBeastz got out some water breathing potions, and we drank it. Then we got out our enchanted diamond shovels, and started digging underwater right away. Some time has passed, and still no stronghold to find. Our shovels are going to break, even though it has unbreakable enchantment in it, which was very weird. Dude mines going to break sht we're also almost out of water breathing! Just then, when we almost lost hope, I found a Mossy Stone Brick. It looked so old, as if it the vines stuck on the stone was begining to rot away. FOUND IT gud boi ShT I don't haf a pic Don't worry i haf one He got out an iron pickaxe and started swinging through it. The stone broke, and there were more stone bricks underneath. JoBeastz started digging more until he accidently fell into a hole. Ow. Is that the dungeon? I jumped down the hole, and saw that we made it: The dungeon where the End portal lays. But it was more difficult than we thought; it was a maze of confusion. You might go there and turn right, and go left that was actually a twist which seats you straight back to the start, which is very annoying, but this time, JoBeastz knew the right way, and every turn and move he went it seems we are getting close. Finally, we reached the stronghold. I could smell the vintage and the burning lava. But something seemed a little different: The area was made out of NETHERACK, and the portal was already lit up with no Ender eyes. Weird. Ye. We jumped in without thinking, and we were in The End. However, the sky was red instead of pure darkness. There were no Ender crystals, and no Endermen. There was an Ender Dragon, but it was frozen in the sky, motionless. The Enderstone looked very realistic, as if you could touch them. The stones were stained red as well, which looked like as if someone had got a knife and punctured a person. Bloody hell. This is NOT normal. Suddenly JoBeastz went straight for the Ender Dragon and started shooting his enchanted arrows to it. The Ender dragon made a piercing bloodcurdling scream as if it was in great pain. Sht what was that? Dude u probably should stop killing it ''Thrumm. Thrumm. More arrows shot out to the sky and into the Ender Dragon's flesh. The dragon roared once again, but this time, it started twitching. Its gonna die Dude u should stop! The dragon now was screaming, it sounded something like a creature who was yelling out for help. And before the last enchanted fiery arrow hit the Ender Dragon, killing it, I heard an instant scream: "HE WILL COME-" And with that, the Ender dragon disappeared, suddenly. The screaming stopped, and the sky went black again. I stood frozen, a little shaken up. Yo u there? I woke out of freezing and scrambled my keyboard. Yea yea I'm here. Why did u told me to stop killin it? I dunno. Let's just forget about it. Oke. Where the egg? I looked behind him, and saw the egg. It was strangely crimson red, and it looked unholy. lol it's behind meh. Don't take it by hand. Do u have a piston? Ya. Place it beside the egg, and I'll acitvate it. He put the piston beside the egg, as instructed, and I took out my lever. Okay, let's do this. 3...2...1... The piston activated, pushing the egg. Suddenly, the egg exploded, killing us both. Instead of showing the YOU DIED! screen I got teleported to a dark cave.I couldn't move, and JoBeastz was no where to be found, but he could chat with me. WTH WHAT HAPPENED? I DUNNO! IM IN A CAVE! WAT? IM STILL IN THE END! YOU'RE BESIDE ME! DATS NOT ME BRO! THATS IT! IM COMING TO THE CAVE! SH1T! YOU GOT OUT A SWORD! WHAT? HOLY SH1T YOUR GONNA KILL ME! YOU GOT RED EYES MAN! RED EYES! At this point, I couldn't do nothing but watch JoBeastz run away from my imposter. HELP MEE FIGHT ME BACK I CANT! HE HAS INFINITE KNOCKBACK AND SHARPNESS! IF HE SLASHES ME THEN IM DEAD Suddenly, the chat was muted. I was stuck in this cave, and I tried to get out of the game but it's broken. I cried, and suddenly, 2 red glowing eyes appeared. Whatever you are, stay back! I heard a laughter, and the 2 red eyes came closer, and revealed what it was: The Red Dragon. No. This can't be. Its red scales were like blood, and its mouth was drooling, and I mean, very realistic drooling. "Hello, Aaron." chuckled the monster, glaring at me. "Lemme go!" I screamed to no one, instead of chatting. The dragon laughed, and suddenly morphed into a steve model. "No, you imposter!" I yelled, crying. It morphed into JoBeastz, and the difference is that the eyes were red. "Yes..." The Red Dragon screeched, making my ears hurt. "I killed your friend." He walked towards me, and punched my face, losing a heart. I couldn't control my player, so I just watched. "That's not true..." I whimpered, shaking. "You're not real!" "Oh yes I am." It morphed once again, and this time it was the red dragon again. "I will kill you, and destroy Minecraft. Notch never added me...And now I will delete him." The dragon breathed fire, and it crashed my game. My computer instantely shut down, and I scurried away from it. I picked up my phone and called JoBeastz, but no answer. I threw away my phone and sat down in the corner, crying... This morning there were police in my house. When I went downstairs for breakfast I saw my Mom and Dad saying something to a police officer. When I reached the table, The officer said if I knew anything about Joe's disappearence. I knew who that was. I said to him I knew nothing of it, and he nodded and went back to talking with my parents. I went to the cabinet, grabbed my cereal box and poured them into my bowl. Then I got out a container of milk and poured them in. When I finished off my breakfast, I found a little note wedged in my cereal box. I took it out, and there was a bloody handprint on it. I looked at the paper's back, and there was a message: "Hello Aaron. If you want to get back your friend, come and get him. He is here, with me. I will give you the first clue to find him: meet him in Minecraft. You have 5 days to do it or I will torture him. Your days are numbered. -TRD Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Creepypasta Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Moderate Length Pastas